Two Years Time
by Moonlight Listener
Summary: After being told to leave the team, Lucy Heartfilia leaves the guild entirely, promising to return in two years, after having the guild reflect on their actions after Lisanna returned. Lucy is looking for new power, and it seems that she's finding more then her true strength.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Year's Time**

**Chapter One**

It was an unusual day in Fairy Tail—and for any people in Magnolia, they were quite glad—but they didn't know the real reason for the unexpected quietness of the guild…if they cared that is. Past the guild doors of Fairy Tail, Cana wasn't drinking her usual alcohol, Gray wasn't stripping, Levy wasn't reading her books out of sadness, and Natsu…wasn't bubbling over with his usual cheeriness and wasn't picking a fight with the guild's stripper. They recalled yesterday's events so vividly, if they role-played the day before, they would've portrayed the events perfectly.

_Among the normal riot in the guild, Lucy Heartfilia was staring at the half-empty, half-full glass of water that was set before her. Mirajane eyed, the blond girl across the countertop. Lucy was probably contemplating about this month's rent, but no, Lucy was thinking about her lack of power, for which the thought often came up. Natsu and the other did the majority of the work on missions, leaving Lucy saved from opponents and her part of the reward. Lucy Heartfilia sighed. Lisanna also "came back from the dead," and now people started to talk to the celestial wizard less and less. Lucy understood that Lisanna and the guild wanted to catch up, but that was THREE MONTHS AGO. But still Lucy couldn't blame anyone.  
>Mirajane noticed the guild from her spot. They all buzzed around Lisanna who seemed…happy and as her sister she supposed her happiness was for the best, but she also noticed Lucy milling around the bar, sometimes offering to help—free of charge. And as usual, Mirajane and sometimes the Master were the only ones to talk to her. But before Mirajane could strike up a conversation, Natsu beat her to it. Mirajane's heart fluttered, was Natsu finally going to confess? While that scenario was unlikely, she couldn't help but notice the bond between the two mages, and while, yes, they were both dense idiots, she could see their feelings for each other deep within their eyes. "Hey Luce!" Lucy looked up for the first time, and smiled something genuine, even if her grin wasn't that large. "I've been meaning to talked to you about this for a while now…" Natsu rubbed the back of this head slowly while avoiding eye contact. Mirajane internally squealed. Natsu took a deep breath, and sighed. "We're kicking you off the team." That stopped both Lucy and Mirajane short that caused Mira to gasp sharply. Lucy just stared wide-eyed at the grinning mass before her. "You see, since Lisanna is back and all, we decided that we wanted her in the group since we're more…familiar—yeah, familiar with her and know her strength can—surpass you…sooooo…yeah, that's all, just wanted to say that you're off the team, see you!" And with that, Natsu ran off to a corner where Gray, Erza and Lisanna were located. Mirajane dropped the glass she was drying, and Lucy looked about near tears. <em>

_"__Lucy…" Mirajane whispered. She exited the bar and went around the countertop to hug her sad friend. _

_"__Mira…" Through, Lucy's tears, Mirajane saw this look behind her eyes. "The Master's here correct?" Mira nodded. "How would you react, if I left the guild?" Mira's eyes bulged, and literally bawled out, "NO, DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!" That brought the attention to both Wendy—who just came back from a mission—and Levy, who finally broke out of a captivation of a book. "What's going on?" Wendy and Levy rushed over to Mira's and Lucy's side, where both girls had tears running down their faces. "I want to leave," Lucy whispered her words barely there. With that, she broke out of Mira's hug, ran up to the second floor and burst into Master's office. "Master, I wish to leave the guild," Lucy spoke, as Mira, Levy and Wendy passed the threshold, in time to her statement. Master was shell-shocked, but understood her reasoning.  
>"This is because you were…replaced? Natsu gave your spot in your team to Lisanna?" Upon hearing those words, Wendy's hands clenched into fists, and Levy glanced out of the office and down below, where she could hear Natsu's and Lisanna's faint discussion. "You asked her already?" "Yup, I told her that you were joining the team." "Was she alright with that?" "Well…I—uh…" "<em>Baka_! Did she agree?" "Well…erm…not exactly?" Lisanna gave a frustrated sigh, "Go ask her if it's alright with her, I can't believe this!" Levy was at least relieved to know that Lisanna had no intention of "kicking Lucy out of the team." Though they barely knew each other, they were friend's enough to care for each other's wellbeing. _

_"__Partly Master…I want to become stronger…for…well…I guess it also had something to do when Phantom Lord came and attacked. I could barely protect my _nakama_." Before Lucy could go on, Master reached for her right hand, and held it between his, a faint white light emanating through their hands. _

_"_Master!_ You're seriously just…letting her go?" Wendy cried. But Master just nodded.  
>"This is her decision, though I am expecting her to come back." Lucy nodded. <em>

_"__Of course, but it'll at least take me a year, possibly longer, hmm…I think at the most it'll take me two."  
>"Then on this day, two years from now, I expect you to already have the mark of Fairy Tail upon you. Go my child, I have faith you can become stronger than you already are. But do write to us, us four, Mira, Levy, and Wendy and I. And if you want, the rest of the guild. But please stay in contact."<br>Lucy once again nodded. "I will, I promise." With that, Mira, Wendy, Levy and Lucy exited the office; faintly hearing Master's tears hit the floor. "Well…I guess this is goodbye." The three girls in front of Lucy burst out into more tears and engulfed Lucy into one large group hug. "I promise I'll write to you guys, make sure that the guild is still the same when I come back." _

_"__Lucy?" Wendy looked up at the blond mage. "Is it possible you're going to come back sooner than the two years you'll be gone?" The celestial wizard pondered on that fact. "Maybe, I'll send a note saying when I'll be back." The four girls trudged down the second floor stairs when Natsu came barreling towards them. _

_"__Lucy! I forgot to ask you, is it okay if you leave the group?" Wendy gave an animalistic snarl, Levy scowled and Mira was close to transforming. But Lucy just cocked her head. "What are you talking about? I just left the guild, so why are you asking me?" Lucy held up her right hand, which was bare of the mark which once shone proudly upon her skin. Gasps resounded throughout the large room, tears started to stream, and Natsu was frozen. Giving him a blank look, the four girls continued to the guild doors, where after several hugs and tears later, Lucy finally parted with the promise of coming back. "LUCY, COME BACK!" That was Natsu, and several protests came from other guild members, like Gray and Erza, but Lucy didn't look back. _

_Lucy called out Virgo, who—after asking for a punishment—packed many essentials, new clothes—which consisted more of sweaters and pants and boots—and food which would last for a while. The rest of the apartment was on hold along with the rent. Lucy wrote out one note to Fairy Tail, one letter to Mira, Wendy and Levy, and several personal ones to Gray, Erza and Natsu. Finally, which a final glance of her home, she left her apartment, and Magnolia, all together. _

Everyone slumped over either a countertop or table, as they awaited one o'clock, when the reading of the guild letter from Lucy would be read. Natsu and his team burst into Lucy's apartment a few minutes after she departed. They tried finding her at the train station, but Lucy wore a hoodie with her hood up, and her scent mingled with others around her. There was no way of finding her. "Ahem…excuse me…" Slowly, heads turned towards the stage, where Master was standing with Lucy's unopened letter. "Um…the time has come to read Lucy Heartfilia's letter for the guild, and later I will be handing out, several personal letters to certain guild members. But for now…" Master broke the red wax seal and took out the sealed parchment from inside.  
><em>Dear Master and members of the guild, Fairy Tail, <em>

_I must say, my departure was quite unexpected—and totally no one's fault. My time here was, though short, very exciting, adventurous, and seemingly never-ending. And that's what Fairy Tail is all about right? I want to thank all of you, all of you went on this adventure with me, and sadly it has to end here. _

_After being told I was well…put aside in Team Natsu, I realized, it was no one's fault but mine. I kept thinking maybe I shouldn't have joined the guild, maybe it was a mistake running away. But finally I came to the conclusion that it was not because of joining the guild, but because of my strength. I've come to think that I need to be away for at least two years. And it was no one's fault for me thinking like this, and it was about time that I HAVE realized this. _

_I will be back within two years from yesterday, and I hope to be stronger than ever. So, this isn't goodbye, this is, "see you later," and I promise you that. I hope that I'll see all of your smiles when I come back. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lucy Heartfilia_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lucy looked back at the fading image of Magnolia, as she looked through the window of the train she was riding. Magnolia was fading fast, as she looked forward to her unknown destination. After a few hours, Lucy stretched her back and exited the compartment and onto the train station. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into—something. It was too large to be a person, and definitely not a monster—otherwise, the civilians would be rushing to leave the area.  
>Looking up, Lucy froze. For the very least, she was <em>astonished<em> to find a glistening white dragon in front of, but then again, who wouldn't be? "D-dra…DRA-!" A claw covered Lucy's mouth, as the white dragon looked upon her in wonder. Clenching her eyes closed, Lucy waited for her life to come tumbling down, when all that happened, was a whisper. "Excuse me, but can you really see me?" Lucy peeked open one eye, and saw that the dragon didn't have no intention of eating her. Slowly, she nodded. "I'm sorry for the fright, I'm Stella."  
>"Stella…star?"<p>

"Excuse me?"  
>"Your name…doesn't it mean star? In Latin?"<br>A delighted smile graced her strong features. "Correct Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy flinched and stared up in surprise. A chuckle echoed out, and soon Lucy was helped to stand up, and the words, "I think I have a bit of explaining to do, don't I?" were said, and all Lucy did was nod, before following the white dragon.

* * *

><p>Mirajane, from her spot in the guild, observed the guild. Silence echoed from various spots in the room, reverberating to spread out across the members of Fairy Tail.<p>

Never had it been this quiet.

Wendy and Levy were seated at the bar, not touching the cool glasses of orange juice set in front of them. Their letters were untouched in front of them. As Mirajane set the last dish down, the three picked up their letters. They had made a deal, that they would open their letters at the same time. But they had read them out loud, among the three of them, though they were sure, the guild would overhear them.

Levy went first:  
><em>Dear Levy,<em>

_It was a pleasure meeting you, you were one of my dearest friends in Fairy Tail. I had finished my most recent novel, and I hope you like it. You can find it in my desk drawer, it's the red book. Please stay well and happy, I'll be back soon, and like I promised before, I WILL write to you. Please keep your chin up, and soon enough you'll see me. In two years' time, I'll be back writing a new novel for you to read first. _

_You're Friend, _

_Lu-chan_

By the time Levy finished her letter, she had her head down with tears being held back, before she looked back up and smiled. That was a motion for either Mirajane of Wendy to open their personal letter. Wendy went next:

_Dearest Wendy,_

_You are one of the few people who I will write to the most (besides Mira and Levy). You are so strong and caring, that I almost doubted leaving, but I thought it was for the best. Don't hesitate to do things sometimes though, be brave; you've got the potential to be. So don't back out of things so easily, you can do it, Carla will be there by your side, along with Fairy Tail. So keep smiling, and move on. I hope that I'll be able to write to you soon!  
><em> _You're friend,_

_Lucy _  
>Wendy looked up with this sad expression, that to keep the two girls from crying, Mira tore open her letter.<p>

_Dearest Mirajane,_

_Mirajane, you were one of the people who helped make my days interesting. You always brighten upped my day. You were one of the first people who gave me an impression of Fairy Tail, kindness and family. And best of all acceptance…though Natsu _kind of. _Though I must say I DO have—_

Mirajane cut off her letter, and her eyes widen with excitement. Showing her letter to the two confused and emotional girls in front of her, she started whispering/reciting the rest of the letter.

_-feelings for a certain pink headed idiot. Don't tell him. I'll try to make an effort to…confess? Mira, I bet your jumping with excitement right now. So look forward to that. I'll see you, Levy and Wendy in two years. _

_Love,_

_Lucy_

* * *

><p>"Let me start with my appearance. You, Lucy Heartfilia, can see me in my true form, while I <em>do<em> have a 'human' form. Those who can see my original form are those who I take under my wing and train. Now I am no…ordinary dragon. I am a celestial dragon, but while that is my…more used…form, I am a spirit dragon. I know how the Spirit World works, while still using the same kind of magic YOU cast, with keys and such. You, who sees me in my original form, can learn your spirits magic and your celestial magic. So…would you like to learn the ways of mine?" The white dragon stopped outside the border of a forest, a remote section in Fiore.

The celestial mage had wide eyes when the dragon turned around. "Are you kidding me? ...Yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Erza Scarlet was walking through the streets of Magnolia, which seemed eerily calm. As she dragged her luggage towards the guild, she expected to hear a riot, a rampage even. But no, all she heard was…nothing. _Had the guild finally grown up?_ Erza thought, as she passed the guild doors. No, her suspicion was far from the truth. She saw a few mages crying, trying to smother their cries, and others didn't even bother to hide their depression. No one greeted her. She saw the Master on the second floor, so she dropped her belongings and raced up the second floor steps. "Master…what's going on? Why is everyone like this?" But Master didn't speak, not breaking the silence that fell upon them once again after Erza finished speaking. All he did, was hand her an envelope. Erza stared at the front while one trembling legs, walked down the steps towards the bar. Quickly tearing it open, she pulled out the folded parchment and started reading.

_Dear Erza, _

_If you're reading this, then I have already left the guild for several years—two to be exact. If you ask around the guild you'll soon know my reasoning for leaving for the two years. Erza, you were like an older sibling that I never had. You are so strong, so keep being strong and live up to that S-Class title of yours. Just keep going on, I'll be back before you know it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy_

Erza stared at the paper before bellowing: "WHERE'S LUCY?" The guild obviously didn't expect that, and they jumped when they heard the re-quip mage. Natsu spoke, holding his unopened letter in both of his hands.

"She left to train, become stronger." Master tapped her arm, and handed her the guild letter, which she scanned before breaking down into silent tears.

Stella wove in and out of the trees in the forest, before approaching a cave. "Training will possibly take a while, at the most a year. But tell me; is there anything else you would like to work on?" Lucy stopped next to the dragon and pondered on this for a moment.

"Hand to hand combat?" The dragon nodded, understanding.

"Good choice Lucy. Know that we will start with your celestial powers first, before learning the advanced techniques—the spirit magic. We will spend a few hours before we go to sleep on hand to hand combat. How's that?" Lucy nodded.

"Perfect."

"Then we shall start training immediately, so if would drop your stuff inside, follow me."

Natsu and Gray were silent. They weren't glaring at each other or at each other's necks, they were just…there. They were just sitting in front of each other, glaring at not each other, but at the letters that were left for them. Lucy was so close to them, and she just…left. Finally deciding to read what was left of Lucy, they tore open their letters and began.  
><em>Dear Gray, <em>

_You were a brother to me, just like Natsu and Erza as a sister. Please refrain from stripping, though it DOES amuse me sometimes, how you still unconsciously take off your clothes. But…there's something to ponder about Gray…do you like Juvia? If so, please give her a chance. She's basically begging for your attention (no offense to Juvia) so please at least OPEN YOUR EYES! I hope to find you and Juvia hanging out more constantly when I return in two years' time. Take care!  
>Sincerely, <em>

_Lucy. _

Gray had a faint smile on the edge of his lips when he finished. But Natsu's letter was a different story; his message almost broke him down…again.

_Dear Natsu, _

_How are you doing so far? I know I just left but, I haven't talked to you in a while. _

That almost made him sob.

_I hope you're happy with Lisanna, she's a keeper. I hope you carry on with your life, but don't forget me eh? _

"I won't forget you…ever…"

_Protect our _nakama_. I'll be back soon, you just gave me a wakeup call. One that I couldn't ever ignore. So please carry on and…be happy. See you soon!  
>Sincerely, <em>

_Luce_

Whatever it was, Natsu, finally broke. His hiccupped sobs started to affect others, especially Master, Erza, Mira, Wendy and Levy. Natsu slid down his chair staring at the letter.

"But how can I be happy, when I'm only happy with you?"  
><strong>Well, how's that? (This is not part of the story if you haven't realized) Please tell me how my story is so far, so please do review. I'll update as soon as I can (which will probably be tomorrow, if you live in the U.S...probably) But until then...take care!<strong>

**~Moonlight Listener**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Surprisingly, Lucy woke up at dawn, before Stella, who was coiled tightly against the wall. Glancing at the sleeping dragon, Lucy wandered towards the trees, only a few yards away from the entrance of the cave. She approached a tree, but when she placed her palm upon the bark, she felt something move within. Gasping, she withdrew, but something was already flowing through the bark, forming a young maiden. "You called mistress?"

Stella woke up with a start, sensing that Lucy wasn't around. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed she unconsciously transformed into her human state, with auburn hair and pale white skin, dressed in a simple leather jacket, a blue shirt and jeans. Stretching her way up to her feet (so she was standing) she sensed something…a spirit. Rushing, she made her way out of the cave but she didn't have to go far. Already, she saw Lucy with a faint white figure. "Lucy…Mary Ana?" The maiden turned looking shocked.

"Stella?! What are you doing here?"  
>"How did you get out?!" But the maiden only turned to stare at Lucy, confused.<p>

"Lucy…what did you do?"

"I don't know! I just put a hand on the bark, and then…Mary Ana...came out. Stella…what's going on?"

"…Your power, it's more powerful than I thought." Turning, she led Mary Ana towards her tree, whispering a few things among them. But when they turned around, there were two more spirits next to Lucy.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!"

"Lucy…before we start training there is something I have to tell you." Lucy, Stella, and the three spirits were seated around Mary Ana's tree. "Lucy, it seems that you are a Spirit Caller, and I do not mean with all the keys and such. I mean, with just a touch of your hand…you would be able to summon spirits you never knew of. But…this is also dangerous. But I'll talk about that later. Remember when you just placed your palm among the bark of Mary Ana's tree?" Lucy nodded, remembering the simple gesture she made not too long ago. "Unknowingly you called upon Mary Ana, which explained the phrase, 'You called Mistress?' Spirit Callers are rare among the human race. Usually they appear once every five years, not really common. But then again, there is only ONE Spirit Caller in every five years. You happen to be one of them. Now, about this being dangerous…" Stella twiddled her fingers, as the spirits suddenly looked down. Mary Ana started crying. "…With the power of being a Spirit Caller, you can raise the dead, so long as they have passed over." Mary Ana started sobbing.

"Stella, has f-found all of th-the Spirit Ca-Callers and t-trained them. They all called m-me out, for I p-promised Stella that I h-helped her in t-training," Mary Ana stuttered. "My b-brother died though, HE'S GONE!" Mary Ana cried, tears flying comically around, and she drew back to her tree. "I'll be fine in an hour or something." Mary Ana disappeared, along with the other spirits—who were her brothers and spirits, leaving Lucy and Stella alone. "So Lucy…it seems that we have to ditch your Spirit training, and shorten your celestial training, to prepare your true powers. So…" Stella clapped her hands and rubbed them, looking around before back at Lucy. "Let's begin."

**I'll add more insight on the guild in the next chapter, I was just really busy today. **

**Darkwarrior1010: Thank you for making me realize on my mistake, readers I'm sorry for that, but I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. **

**But for now, I'll PROBABLY update tomorrow, if not on Monday with TWO chapters because I'm free on that day. But until then, happy readings!  
>~Moonlight Listener. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Now Lucy, when it comes to summoning, there are different chants to specific spirits. There are three main categories, the elements, the living and the dead, to learn. With the elements, you can summon the four gods and goddesses of the water, earth, fire and air."

Lucy looked at Stella for a moment. "Who exactly are these people?"  
>"Long ago, there were two gods, Zephyr—the God of Air—and Aden—the God of Fire—and two goddesses, Marina—the Goddess of Water—and Gia—the Goddess of Earth. They created the land, Zephyr creating the breathable air and lovely breeze, Aden, creating the sun and fire for warmth, Marina creating the rivers, oceans and drinkable water, and Gia creating nature and plants. By calling upon them, you can bond with them and create a contract just like you can with new spirits. You can also gain their powers, so you'd be able to pair up as a duo. You can't gain their powers <em>permanently<em>, only their assistance."

Stella drew random swirls in the dirt. "There are four chants for the elements, one to each element. That itself is the easiest to summon. But even that, is advanced, but I'm sure you can do it. The next level to summoning is the dead. There is only one chant, but at the end, you have to be specific on _who_ or _what_ you're summoning. Hmm..." Stella stopped. "I suppose summoning the dead is easier than summoning the Gods of the Elements itself. Yes, I suppose, so we'll start training with the dead spirits after I explain the next level. The living, that is the most advanced stage in summoning. If you were to summon someone _living_, you could potentially kill them, because you are asking for their _spirits_, not their physical form. If they don't know how to return to their vessel—their body—they could be lost…but, enough of that, let's start."

"Where do you think she is?" Wendy was seated next to Levy at the bar. "Lucy…where do you think she is?" Levy glanced up at Wendy, marked the page she left off at, and closed the leather bound book.

"Hmm…I guess…somewhere secluded. I don't think she would be able to train as well in the city or a town. Most likely a forest…forests are abundant around Magnolia and other cities..."

"Levy…"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Can we go search for her?" Wendy whispered.

Levy froze. As much as she didn't want to disrupt Lucy's training, she wanted to see her best friend…even if it was only a few days she's been away. Levy scanned the guild. Fairy Tail was slowly becoming itself again; Gray and Natsu were bickering, but it wasn't much, Erza seemed to only sample a cake or two, and Cana seemed to start drinking again…bottles instead of barrels though.

Levy whispered, "Sure, why not? When should we start looking?"  
>"Why are you whispering," Wendy asked, her voice a smidgen too loud.<p>

"Shh!" Levy clapped a hand over Wendy's mouth. "Look over towards the tables—NO don't turn your head—just _look."_ Levy removed her hand, while Wendy shifted her eyes to her right (from where she was facing). What Wendy saw was, Natsu glaring at them, his right hand was scorching the wooden table his palm laid against.

"Um…Levy," Wendy drawled, "why don't we go to the library?" Wendy finished off cheerily and rather loudly. "I've been meaning to ask you what book to read next." Wendy jumped up, grabbed Levy's wrist who finally noticed what she was doing (trying to get away from Natsu's eavesdropping) and dashed out the guild doors, Natsu's burning stare glaring down at them.

Wendy soon mused, "He's going to find us you know, so let's just keep moving for now."

"So…forests, is that what we're going to focus on?"

"…I guess, I mean…think about it. Lucy's determined to get stronger, you could see that. She would want the best place to train, if she wants to accomplish her goal. Forests seem to be the most…resourceful are to train at."

Wendy and Levy arrived at the local library and opened the doors, heading straight to the "Maps" section. They tore books off of the shelves and stacked them upon empty tables, flipping the many books open to a map of Magnolia in black and white and color. The Fairy Tail's guild sign was printed on its proper place on the map in black. Wendy stared at the names printed in jet black ink that were stamped across plain trees. Hours passed, and after a while they decided to check out the books (under Wendy's name because Levy already had one or ten books checked out) before leaving to retire for the night.

**Hello, sorry I couldn't update right away, I had a small writer's block. So I finished Chapter five, tell me if you like what I made up (I'm pretty sure you can figure out what's imagined and what's...true) and be sure to review. PM me if I made any writing mistakes and I apologize if I made any said mistakes. I'll probably update soon, so be ready for Chapter Six, but until then, happy readings!  
>~Moonlight Listener <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

**(A.N. This chapter will focus mostly on Fairy Tail and Magnolia, because I want to even out the insight on both the guild and Lucy)**

Leather bound books were possibly the worst to carry around, especially if the books contained heavy parchment pages that totaled up to 500 pages, when only one or two maps were necessary. Tell that to Levy, who was engrossed in the books information, with Wendy staring blankly at the maps, along with Mirajane leaning over the counter, leaving the dirty dishes alone. A brand new journal lay open with a few names scrawled onto the lines. "Hmm…how about…Spiritualis Grove?" **(Pronounced as Spee-re-to-ah-lis Groh-ve)**

"Hmm? Isn't that Latin? In English, it would be Spiritual Grove, and it would make sense that she would go there…right? As a Celestial Mage?"

"Maybe…but what about Lorem Saltus, I'm not one who knows fluent Latin but I know it means 'Growing Forest.' Legend has it, if you wish for something to…well, _grow_, you enter this forest, you visit this glade and ask the forest's spirit for guidance to whatever's growth," Mira proclaimed. "It sounds weird but that's what I heard."

"So, _Lorem Saltus…_" Wendy scribbled the name underneath the growing list of names in the journal, "And…_Spiritualis Grove_. There. Now what?" Wendy closed the notebook, set down the pen and turned more towards Levy and Wendy.

"When do you want to start searching?"

"I told the Master about this, and he said, 'one search wouldn't do any harm, so long as we don't interrupt Lucy,'" Mira quoted. "And I think it's best if we leave as soon as possible, so we have more time to search. Also, Master said we have until the end of this month, before we're stopped."

"Then I suggest we leave today," Levy stated. "Let's meet back here in an hour and we'll start with what's first on the list. Wendy, what did we write down first?" Wendy, who seemed to be coated in a light sheen of sweat, turned to her left, only to find the notebook not there, scorch marks and open guild doors.

The name of the thief rolled their tongues, "Natsu."

Natsu Dragneel ran far away from the guild as fast as possible with no destination in mind. But for some reason, he ended up in Lucy's apartment. He inhaled Lucy's lingering scent; a mix of something fresh—soap?—and something…floral—lavender? Whatever it was, it only made him miss Lucy more as he sat down on Lucy's bed. Natsu opened the journal to the first page. Wendy's neat and straight handwriting greeted him, as he tried to read the names Wendy, Levy and Mira discussed. "Mag-Magnolia…Fo-Forest."

"Natsu?"

"AYE!" Natsu toppled off of Lucy's bed and onto the floor.

"Natsu?"  
>"Yes…Happy?"<p>

"You know Levy, Wendy and Mira are looking for you."  
>"They are? Shit…Happy can you take me to Magnolia Forest?"<p>

"…Why?"

"Um…I-uh…just take me there!"  
>"AYE!" Happy picked Natsu up by the back of his vest and out Lucy's window and (after shutting Lucy's window) towards Magnolia Forest.<p>

"Levy do you remember what the first name we wrote down was?"

"No idea, sorry…"  
>"How are we supposed to find Natsu <em>now!?<em>"

"Can't you follow his scent?"

"Oh…right."

"Happy! Hurry!"  
>"Aye!"<br>"…Do you even know where you're going?"

"…If you give me a fish I'll take you there."  
>"Seriously?!"<p>

"Aye!"

"Hmph…"

"Okay then, no Magnolia Forest!"

"FINE, YOU'LL GET TWO FISH!"

"YAY! Oof! Natsu, you're so **heavy**!"

"This way!"  
>"I see him; he's in the…sky?" Wendy, Levy and Mira stopped. It was near sunset, and already the sky was being painted with streaks of orange among a canvas of blue and yellow.<p>

"How is that po—oh, I see, it's Happy!"

"Ugh…Natsu doesn't know what he's getting." Mirajane turned into her Demon Form, and shouted: "NATSU, GET BACK HERE!" But surprisingly, Natsu didn't look back. "Ugh, he's asking for it." Mira took off and in less than 10 seconds, Natsu was back on the ground, cowering behind Happy.

"Natsu," Wendy started, "where is the notebook?"  
>"Ugh, I uh…burned…the note—GAH!" Mirajane bonked him on the head.<p>

"NATSU! WHY DID YOU TAKE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"To go looking for Lucy!"  
>"WHY?!"<br>"Well, why were _you guys_ looking for her? Obviously I missed her, DO YOU THINK I MOVED ON? KNOWING THAT I WAS THE REASON WHY SHE THOUGHT SHE NEEDED TO LEAVE TO BECOME STRONGER?" Natsu stood up, now enraged, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I've hardly been the same since she's been gone, and it hasn't been a week. I can't believe that the guild has moved on already, I get that she's coming back in two years, but do you THINK, I can wait TWO GODDAMN YEARS? TELL ME, CAN I?"

Silence broke out, save Natsu's choking sounds as she tried to steady his tears. Wendy and Levy stood still, while Mira returned to her normal state and strode over to hug Natsu. "Shh…it's okay." For the first time in forever **(A/N: Yes…I wanted to include that because I love ****_Frozen_****, it's a beautiful movie) **Natsu cried like a child.

"She didn't even say goodbye…"

After what happened near the borders of Magnolia, Natsu, Wendy, Levy, Mira and Happy went back to the guild. By that time it was only one in the afternoon, but the recent events exhausted the five. Natsu went to a remote corner in the guild, while Wendy, Levy, Mira and Happy gathered at the bar. Mira went back to her place behind the bar counter and started up a conversation. "Should we continue looking for her?" Mira asked softly.

"Hmm, why not, Master already gave us permission to do so, I don't see any harm in _not_ looking," Wendy replied.

"Yes, but…Natsu," Levy countered.

"AYE!"

"Guys, I remember the list, top to bottom," Mira said, "I didn't want Natsu asking questions so I stayed quiet. I think he's going to ask if he hears us right now. He burned the notebook, and I don't think he remembers all of them besides the name Magnolia Forest."

"Then let's leave right now, Master would know why we're gone," Wendy stood up. "Right now. Happy, stay here and do not let Natsu follow us, can you do that?"

"AYE! Of course Wendy! I'll ask Lily and Charlie to help me too!"  
>"Thank you, well guys? What do you think?"<br>Mira and Levy looked at each other, before smiling a small smile and nodding.

**Sorry for the slow updates, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. I'll put a balance on the story of Lucy and Wendy and the group in the next chappy. For now, tell me if I have any mistakes, and be sure to review! But until then, happy readings!  
>~Moonlight Listener<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Lucy sat in an empty field in the forest. It didn't stretch far, but it was enough. The grass wasn't lush like the forest trees and bushes, instead it was old and yellow, crunching under every move one makes. Stella watched a few feet away from where Lucy was sitting. "Close your eyes Lucy put your right hand on the ground. Breathe in…and out…in…and out. Feel beyond the grass and down the earth. Feel the spirits which you can summon. Now Lucy…repeat after me, this is the chant to summon the spirits, is there anyone in mind that you want to summon—stop, before you tell me who you want to summon, think small, you can summon certain spirits so long as you don't drain your magic power, we'll work on that later, but for now, think of…someone who is close to you, I'm sure you can summon one person. Keep in mind, someone who is _dead_. That's what we're starting with.

Lucy felt a smile forming across her face, "I have someone in mind."

"Now…re—"  
>Lucy didn't listen, as she felt the words tug at her mouth.<p>

_Dead soul,_

_I call upon thee,_

_Come to my aid from deep down the Earth from your final resting place,_

_Dead soul, _

_I call upon thee,_

_I ask for your aid,_

_Layla Heartfilia_

Lucy opened her eyes, which now appeared silver…dead. Seeping through the ground, a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Lucy formed a ghostly in front of the stellar mage. Lucy gasped, along with Layla. "Mom."

"Lucy…" Lucy lunged for a hug, which caused giggles to erupt from both her and her mother, while Stella grinned.

"I had a feeling Lucy, that you were going to call upon your mother," Stella chuckled.

Layla grinned, but then frowned, "Lucy…you do know what you are right?"

"…Of course Mom."  
>"Right, you hold tremendous power, be careful that you don't go overboard." Layla smiled one last time, before disappearing from Lucy's arms. Lucy would've called her back out, but she knew better. She just felt…empty.<p>

"Lucy?" Lucy looked up. "I have something to tell you. There are several chants for the dead; the previous summoning was the basic, where you call upon any normal soul, one who uses common magic like Layla, who used the Celestial keys. But you cannot summon the Slayers of the Earth: Dragon Slayers, God Slayers…etc. I want you to meet two companions of mine; their names are Lumen and Luna, sisters of the Cloud family. They have…interesting…magic. They'll explain once you call them."

Taking this as her cue, she went and sat down on the crusty grass with her back straight, inhaling deeply. It was weird, the whole summoning thing. She felt magic deep within her stomach and hands which wanted to just…will something out of the air.

_Spirits of rare magic, _

_Spirits of the lost arts,_

_I call upon thee, _

_Come from the heavens to the solid grounds of the Earth, _

_I call upon thee,_

_Users of lost magic,_

_Apprentices of mythical beings, _

_Lumen Cloud, Luna Cloud_

If the sky wasn't already cloudy, it is now, and through a large hole the sun appeared, dropping two maidens in which they tumbled head over heels before landing softly on their feet. "Hello Ms. Stella, companion of Ms. Stella." One had a loud voice which belonged to a sunny-haired girl with bright hazel eyes with her right eye covered by bangs, while a soft voice belonged to a starry night haired girl with ice blue eyes, with her left eye, also covered by bangs.

"Girls, it's nice to see you again. Meet Lucy Heartfilia, the next Spirit Caller." Their eyes widened while the sunny haired girl bowed comically on the ground, the starry night haired girl bent a knee gracefully, bringing her other foot behind her, sweeping the air with her arms.

"Hello Lucy-chan. I am Luma—" said the sunny haired girl.

"—And I am Luna," the starry night haired girl said.

"And we are the Cloud sisters," they finished off in unison.

Stella leaned forward to Lucy's ear. "They're not biological sisters. Otherwise they would've been taught similar magic. They're opposites you see, a perfect presentation of Yin and Yang, the sun and the moon. 'Lumen,' means light and 'Luna' means moon. You'll also see by their magic the polar opposites. They had no parents but they bonded together as if they were sisters. They went around the world joining and leaving guilds, making friends and their own title, 'The Allied Clouds' and while that doesn't sound as…heroic and established…that name was praised highly in their time. Their last names became 'Cloud,' as that's how they were known by many. But that's not all that they were remembered by…"

"I'm supposing this is our time to explain our magic?" Lumen stood on the crusty grass barely holding still. "I am a descendant of Helios, the God of the Sun, and a Phoenix Slayer. My powers are most powerful when the sun is out, cloudy or not. I also draw my magic from the hearth of my soul, if I've got a reason to rage, I rage with the fury of the Phoenix. One similarity between the two magic, is that I can render people blind." Lumen then gestured to her "sister" who took her cue.

"I am a Celestial Dragon Slayer and Angel Slayer. Stella was my dragon and she taught me the magic similar to your companions back at your guild, Fairy Tail and—"

"Wait…I'm sorry to interrupt, but how did you know I was from Fairy Tail?"

Luna laughed. "A member _should_ know their own guild mates, deceased or not." She gestured to her own Fairy Tail mark on her left bicep which glowed silver. Lumen adjusted the collar of her shirt to reveal her mark which radiated gold.

"You guys were members of Fairy Tail too? But, Stella told me that—"

"That we traveled around the world joining and leaving guilds?" Luna continued. "Partly true, but we made a promise to Makarov that we would come back when we decided to settle down. Lumen and I wanted to see the rest of Fiore before being stuck to one scenery for the rest of our lives. Anyway…about my magic, Stella taught me the ways of a Celestial Dragon Slayer, but before I even met her…I died…when I was a baby. Right in the arms of my mother, she thought I was dead—entirely—and she didn't have the money for a funeral after just coming out of a hospital, so she left me inside a forest. You may not believe me _now_ but when I show you my magic, you'll see that I'm telling you the truth. I went to Heaven, beautiful place it was. I was taken care of by an Angel; her name was Andromeda, like the constellation. As I grew up, she taught me the ways of Heaven, Moon Magic—for she said I reminded her of it—and most importantly, _Angel's_ magic. When I was at the age of thirteen, I was sent back to the Earth plane to live. That was before I met Lumen."

Lumen then said her story. "I lived with my dad, caring man was he. But we were poor, and we had to steal most of the time from animals for we lived in the forest. That's when I found the Phoenix of legends. I was about to steal it's egg. I already knew about my bloodline and magic, so I held the egg captive. It was a baby Phoenix, and the Phoenix bargained the egg for its lessons in its own magic. I agreed. Years went by, and my dad wasn't who he really was, he was a bandit, wanting my blood and magic. I think you might know what I had to do. After…putting him down, I ran away, then finding Luna. We made a partnership, after learning each other's magic, we came across Fairy Tail, the number one guild in Fiore, and they took us in, like family."

Lucy was surprised and speechless. "Those are beautiful stories. May I see your magic?"  
>"Sure…why not?"<p>

Lucy and Stella vacated their spots on the field, leaving Lumen and Luna to their battle against each other. The two sisters faced each other, one at each ends of the field, their eyes either glowing silver or gold. Then they began.

"PHOENIX'S CLAW!"

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!"

Stars exploded in a shimmering fury as it met white hot flames. They found each other and it blasted up towards the tree's canopy level, before stopping. Lucy could see Lumen transforming, Luna doing the same. "Watch Lucy," Stella said. When both mages stopped their transformation, I finally saw what Stella was excited about. Lumen had transformed into a fiery gown made of real flames and she wore the Sun's crown upon her blond hair, which was let down in a golden mane. Luna transformed into a heavenly white dress with wings sprouting from her back, topping her head off with a tiara made of moonstones, pearls and diamonds hiding the curls which hung from a ponytail.

"Watch Lucy, watch the battle of the Goddesses of the Sun and Moon."

**I had a fun time writing this, so please, give reviews so I can improve. I'll update soon because I already wrote out a few more chapters, but until then, happy readings!**

**~Moonlight Listener**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"EH?!" Lumen and Luna stopped their attacks, so they could see the reason of the outburst.

"Guys? Let's put a pause to the fight, I think you forgot to tell Lucy-chan something." Lumen and Luna headed over to the watching pair at the edge of the field, not bothering to return to their normal fashion.

"I think I know what we forgot." Lumen bowed, and Luna, upon realizing what Lumen meant, picked up the folds of her skirt and curtsied.

"I, Lumen Cloud, am the Sun Goddess, as I am the descendant of Helios, God of the Sun. I am the humanoid descendant of his, and the human ruler of the star. Though Helios is immortal, would you call him human?"

"And I, Luna Cloud, am the Moon Goddess. It is said that I am Selene's descendant, sister of Helios. By fate or by chance, Lumen, descendant of the Sun God is sister of the supposed descendant of the Moon Goddess, me, Luna. Angel Andromeda taught me Selene's powers and duties as the goddess. Both of us, after bonding together, were sent a dream by the God and Goddess themselves, claiming that we were to inherit their rule and power. We woke up the next day, with transformation spells in our heads, already memorized, and dressed up how we are now."

"…So you guys…you really are the descendants of Helios and Selene?"

"So it's said, yes."

Lucy was flabbergasted. "That's amazing."

Lumen smiled. "It is." 

Wendy finished scratching words on the parchment, as she folded the paper and sealed it into an envelope and added the words, "From Wendy" on the front. She placed it on the already growing pile of letters behind the counter. Everyone in the guild was informed about Levy's, Mira's and Wendy's search for Lucy, and thought that writing letters to her was best. There were a few more letters needed until the three girls left to find Lucy—and one of those letters were supposed to be from Natsu.

Lately, he hasn't been around the guild, always on missions, or wandering about. But in the time that he _was_ there…he would either be drowning himself in beer—not even provided by Cana who was back to drinking plentiful amount of beer and wine—or sulking in the corner, laughing much too loudly from the after effects of the alcohol. Many ignored him, Natsu himself, but they always brought up the subject with other guild mates who was concerned about his new life in the guild. And they didn't even want to know what he did outside of the guild hall.

"Mira…_psst_...Mira." Mirajane strode over to Wendy who glanced over at Natsu and his fake happiness. "Don't you think you've given him too much this time?" As they once more peered over at Natsu once again, they saw Lisanna trying to coax him out of his corner.

But what happened next baffled them.

"Natsu, come on, I think you've had enough to drink."

"Had enough?! Of course NOT!"

"Natsu…I don't think Lucy would want to see you like this."

Silence fell upon the two and the guild, as they felt a dark aura emanate from Natsu.

"Lisanna," Mira said slowly, as she made her way with Wendy, "Get behind me." Lisanna rushed over to Mira, but Natsu grabbed her arm with a flaming hand. Her scream echoed throughout the guild, as she was thrown against a nearby wall.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LUCE, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, SHE LEFT, MAYBE SHE **DID **WANT ME TO BE LIKE THIS!" Natsu roared.

"BUT SHE WOULDN'T!" Lisanna yelled. "She wouldn't want you to be like this, _ever._" Lisanna held her blistering wrist. "She wouldn't want you to be like this."

"How would you know, huh?" Natsu advanced but was held back by Erza. Lisanna just blinked.

"It was during the first month I was back. Everyone was still celebrating the unnecessary, my arrival. I wanted to meet the new members of the guild, and I had already acquainted with the others. Lucy was the only one that I hadn't spoken too. When you guys finally went on a mission without Lucy, I went over to her at the bar. Anyone who paid attention would've seen how hurt and lonely she was. But she smiled. She was a good person, she was. We became friends, talking about times before she came to Fairy Tail and before Happy was even born."

Gasps resounded throughout the area. Lucy rarely spoke of the times before she joined the guild. So why start now?

"She saw," Lisanna continued, "That even after all of her loneliness, the good in people, that _you_ guys were happy, _you Natsu_, was happy, and she couldn't put a complaint on the situation at all, even when I brought to her attention that no one was speaking to her, besides the handful of people in this guild. She said, 'as long as everyone was happy, she was happy, and if it meant that Natsu was going to ignore her, then so be it. As long as he was smiling, she would be happy.'"

"But she can't see if I'm happy or not, so why bother putting a smile on my face if she won't be here to see it?" Natsu questioned, not daring to light himself on fire anymore. Anyone could see that he was affected by Lisanna's /Lucy's words.

"…If you would snap out of your drunken state, then you would see that we're writing letters to Lucy, and hand them to her if we ever find her. I'm pretty sure that most of us here, would be writing about 'Natsu's unusual behavior.'" Shaking her head, Lisanna turned to Wendy. "Can you heal this for me, Wendy?"

"Of course," Wendy replied, lifting her hands, over Lisanna's burned wrist in a blue haze.

"Lisanna…I'm sorry for that." Turning her head, Natsu looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's okay Natsu." Surprisingly, she giggled. "We all know that with her leaving, your love for her only grew." 

Lumen and Luna were back to their respected positions on the field. "1…2…3…now." Lumen charged in a fiery blaze towards Luna, who just merely sidestepped. "I think being in the clouds has made your accuracy fade, dear sister." Lumen gave a small smirk.

"PHOENIX'S HALO!" Lumen twirled before jumping, radiating a large golden light.

"HEAVENLY SHADE!" A tinted glass appeared before Luna, preventing the light from attacking her. "ANGEL'S WRATH!"

Silvery light exploded, along with sharp blue flames that hit Lumen. "Oof! Geez Luna, why do you always have to use that against me?"

"To see if you finally found a way to defeat it. Now hold still…_Angel's Mercy_…" A white-blue light washed over Lumen, as her injuries faded away.

Lucy stood at the edge of the field, staring. "Though that fight was short, that was a bit epic."

"That's how they all are. I'm guessing it was a little bit unfair, because I was using the Angel's Magic, not Moon Magic. If I had used Moon Magic, we would've been fighting until the sun sets."

"Which reminds me Lucy," Stella started, "I think it's time we started your Celestial training."

"OOH, OOH! CAN I HELP?" Luna asked.

"Shouldn't you two be heading back?" Lucy pondered.

"Nah…as Cloud sisters and companions of the mighty Stella, the Celestial Dragon, we've been given the honor to help all students she trains. Especially with Spirit Callers. With Spirit Callers, the Cloud sisters become lifetime companions with him or her, no matter what. Spirit Callers are rare and very powerful for they summon spirits, but what happens when they run out of power? They've been spending a lot of time on learning their own magic, that they don't have the time or energy to learn other forms of magic or even simple defense techniques. So we've taken the oath to help a Spirit Caller—or Stella's students, sometimes—no matter what."

Lumen and Luna smiled. "Because, that's the way of the 'Allied Clouds.'" 

Lucy sat underneath a giant willow tree, its branches bowing down to worship whatever it was beneath them, good or evil, as Luna sat in front of her. "Before learning the attacks and defenses of the Celestial Dragon, you must first build your magic stamina. Being a Celestial Dragon Slayer is not as easy as you think. You must be able to at least open five spiritual gates at a time to use the Dragon's attacks. You already, are an advanced wizard, collecting most of the Zodiac keys, but, are you advanced enough to open more of the gates of the spirits you possess?"

Luna set both of her feet upon her knees. Lucy did the same. "First you must meditate, while this is a simple exercise, it helps create calmness and the focus you need to open other gates. Everyone can have high magical stamina; the problem is not everyone focuses on _one thing_. Magic users tend to thin out their stamina, because they have to move around, putting the energy to their concentration and focus into other things like running or the person in front of them. One needs to _wait_ to _focus_ on _one thing_, to put their best effort on that _one thing_, and already, you could have the advantage over your opponent. Now Lucy…breath, just rest, clear your mind of all things. Focus on increasing your magic stamina, feel your power rise. Think about your spirits."

Luna stood up and eased her way away from the young Spirit Caller. "I'll be back." The sun was starting to make its way past the horizon line, as Luna weaved through the trees, lightly touching the bark or plucking leaves off of branches to where her sister Lumen laid. She was lying on top of a branch twirling a stick between her fingers. "Lucy's a strong girl, isn't she?"

"WHOA! OOF! Lu_naaaa_!" Lumen fell out of the branch she was laying on. Luna giggled as she tried to stifle her mirth. "Not funny."

"Sorry…but…do you know?"

"Know what?" Lumen looked genuinely confused, trying to figure out what her sister meant.

"You really don't know?"

"No sis, what're you talking about?"

"Come, I think Stella should hear this too." So Lumen stood up, brushed off all dirt that appeared on her leggings, and followed Luna, using both of their heightened senses of smell to lead their way. Finally, they came upon Stella, who was standing on a hill surrounded by trees, watching the sunset.

"Stella," Lumen breathed. "Stella." The said dragon turned around in her human form, looking at the two spirit maidens before her.

"Hey, what is it?" Luna took a step forward, coming out of the shadows the trees provided.

"Stella, do you know of Lucy-chan? What she is?" Stella shook her head.

"No Luna, what is it of her that I do not know?"

"Lucy-chan…she…she has Angel Andromeda's blood."

**So you may be wondering, what's so important about Andromeda's blood? I'll explain it in the next chapter. Sorry about the OOC-ness, if you don't like it (the OOC) post a review or send a PM about WHY you don't like it, or if you do, say WHY you like it so I can add/take away more...OOC-ness...yeah. But until then, happy readings!  
>~Moonlight Listener <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Lucy wasn't sure when Luna was coming back. It felt like it eons, but she bared it, occasionally coming out of her daze to scratch her nose or sneeze. "Lucy...Lucy!" Lucy's eyes flashed open and saw Lumen crouched in front of her.

"KYAAA!"

"Aye! Geez Lucy, do you always act this way?"

"Well…maybe, but it's not every day that there's someone in your face."

Lumen chuckled while rolling her eyes. "Whatever, Lucy, Stella and Luna wants to meet you."

"What for?"

"You'll find out soon enough." So Lucy stood up, and followed Lumen through groves of trees and bushes, before ending up at the hill where Luna and Stella were.

"Stella…Luna?" Stella looked up.

"Lucy, there you are what were you doing?"

"I had her meditate for a bit, increasing her magic stamina…it seems to have been working well," Luna piped up. Lucy agreed.

"Oh, that's good." Stella seemed a bit…stressed, maybe even more stressed then she was, considering all of the surprises Lucy seemed to unknowingly have popped up every now and then.

"Stella? Are you okay?"

"…Lucy, the reason why both Luna and I have called you here, was because we wanted to tell you something."

Luna continued, "It…has something to do with your bloodline. You seem to possess…the same blood that Angel Andromeda has."

.

.

.

.

.

"EH?!"

Back at the guild, everyone was rewriting their letters, marking down the most recent even that happened between Natsu and Lisanna. Lisanna got through to them, some said, but they weren't sure how Natsu was going to act. He's already been through several phases of different behavior, so many were prepared to prevent any bad or suspicious conduct. Wendy hurriedly scrawled her final letter on a pretty piece of parchment provided by Levy, who was trying to fit a novel she was recommending into a large manila folder. But in the corner of the guild, Natsu was trying his hardest to correctly spell words in his neatest and best writing on a piece of white paper. Erza wanted to help, but he politely declined, trying to make up for his previous actions with better conduct.

"He's trying his best you know."

"Huh?" Mira looked up from her elegant letter to gaze at her sister, who was already done with her note, packed and sealed away neatly.

"Natsu," Lisanna continued. "Natsu's obviously being affected by Lucy's absence. This is his way with coping with it, you know we should respect it."

Mira clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I know, but his health shouldn't suffer. He should try going on missions or something to keep his mind off of her. It's only been a few weeks you know."

"Yeah, I know…Anyway, here," Lisanna handed her letter to the bar maid. "I think everyone's almost done with their letters, we should start packing them now." Mira agreed and Lisanna started to gather everyone's letter…besides Natsu's, who—wasn't trying to spell his words correctly, but trying to find the correct words to say.

.

.

.

"EH?! I HAVE WHAT?!"

"Uh…Angel Andromeda's blood."

"EH?! So?! What—what—what's the deal with having her blood?"

"Angel Andromeda is…well an Angel. She was one of the guardians of the constellations, for example, Draco the dragon was another but I'll explain that later. She looks after certain constellations, the moon and Heaven. She's very important to the world and after world. By having her blood…you have her powers."

"…E-"

"Lucy," Stella said, "We know this is very…sudden, with you being a Spirit Caller, but that makes you all the more powerful, and…I'm afraid that not any of us can help train your other powers besides the ones we excel at and have."

"…So…that means?"

"It _means_," Lumen spoke, "That you have to go to Angel Andromeda herself, to perform your new powers."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EH?!"

Lumen sighed, "Can't we just get her some duct tape to shut her up?"

"Lumen," Stella hissed.

"Sorry, but you've got to admit, her reaction is just going to be the same, and it can get pretty annoying sometimes," Lumen said in defense.

"Um…can someone just elaborate on the whole guardian thing?" Lucy spoke up.

Luna nodded. "There are many Guardians; most are in Heaven, just like Angel Andromeda. Draco the Dragon is another, as I used him as an example. Many who are constellations are either Guardians or Lieutenants of the Guardians, like Leo the Lion or Taurus—yes that pervert of a bull is a Lieutenant, and thank Mavis that he's Draco's Lieutenant, I don't know what Andromeda would do if Taurus was under her command. Anyway, most of the spirits you obtain are actual apprentices of Angel Andromeda herself. Which leads me to the next topic. After you're well into your training, I'm going to be asking you to call out the Zodiac. It doesn't matter if you don't have all of the keys. The Zodiac will answer to any Spirit Caller. After that, it's possible you can go meet Angel Andromeda, for only Celestial Wizards can enter, _especially_ if they have her blood."

"So what you're saying is…I can meet Angel Andromeda? And just by calling on the Zodiac? That seems easy enough."

"Yes, it _does_ seem easy, but Lucy, you have to keep the Zodiac present for a _long period of time_. For if the Zodiac disappears for lack of magic power while you're in Heaven, you could stay there, and potentially die. The only way to enter Heaven is to be a soul too, and as a Spirit Caller, you can step out of your body when in deep meditation. If your soul is trapped there…in Heaven…you'll be lost…forever."

"But why is being trapped in Heaven a bad thing? I'd still be meeting Angel Andromeda…right?"

Luna fidgeted. "Yes…but…Angel Andromeda's bloodline consists of powerful wizards. Entering Heaven is a feat they _all_ have done, no matter what their magic is, while managing to come back to their bodies. Andromeda told me that, 'if they come to and from Heaven, they'll return to be greeted by an Angel.' But then…she told me this, '…those who fail to return…get banished to the Abyss of Eternity…and that means…you're entire being, everything connected to _you_, will be gone. No one will remember who you are, history will be rewritten…and you'll be forgotten."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

The guild was now buzzing with its usual appearance (their rowdiness) where somewhere along the road; three girls were setting off to different destinations. One tall girl with white shining hair carried a lightweight brown box in her slender arms, while two other blue haired girls trailed next to her, supplies on their backs, with the taller blue haired girl reading a notebook with the troop's different destinations written down—once again. "Mira," Levy spoke, "We're headed to Magnolia Forest first. It should be~…north, straight ahead."

"On it Levy." The three girls soon quickened their pace until they were face to face with a barrier of trees. "Wendy, do you smell her?"

Wendy took a deep sniff and shook her head. "No Mira, only bark and the…compost."

"Ohh…Levy! What's next on our list?"

"Uh…Gia's Den, northwest from here."

"Then let's go!" Wendy surprisingly started to sprint (rather slowly though) while the other two girls sped behind.

"Why couldn't we just ask one of the Dragon Slayers to sniff her out?"

"It's been a while Levy. Lucy always took the main streets wherever she went in Magnolia, and usually those paths were the busiest. Other people's scents would've already covered up the one we were looking for. I think Master took that into consideration, because he gave us at the very most a _month_, 31 days, because we have Wendy who doesn't have as strong of a smell that either Natsu or Gajeel has."

"I guess it'll be a long month then."

.

.

.

.

"Do you think we should wake her up now?"

"_No!_ She just took on a load of information."

"Yeah, and _fainted_."

"Well it's expected!"

"…I still suggest that we dump a bucket full of icy water on her—_ow!_ What was that for Luna?"

"For being inconsiderate." Lucy's eyes began to open, seeing Lumen and Luna bickering with Stella a bit behind them, looking rather amused.

"Huh? What happened?" Lucy asked, rather groggily.

"You fainted," Lumen said bluntly.

Luna scowled, but agreed. "Right after I said what I said, you passed out."

"Really?" Luna nodded.

"But," Stella spoke, "I think it's best if we forget the last part Luna said and just continue your training. You can do it, and we'll know when you're ready. Go back to meditating. We'll call you back when we feel that your stamina increased." Reluctantly, Lucy nodded and slowly stood up before walking back to find the same willow she sat under before.

.

.

.

_Breath…extend your stamina, this is what you came here to do right? Become stronger? Then get on with it! Breathe…in…out…in…and out…_

Lucy had her eyes close as she sat cross legged in sweat pants with both feet upon her knees. _In…and out…in…and ou—_

"Hey Lucy? Do you know what's happening to me?" Lucy's eyes snapped open to look up at one of her spirits, Leo the Lion. But instead of seeing a tall, slightly-muscular guy with spiky orange hair, Leo's biceps were more pronounced through his suit, so were his calves as his hair became less spikey, and more shaggy around his face.

"Leo?!" Luna brushed through the trees and bushes and stood in front of the spirit and the mage who was sitting. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know!" Loke explained. "I just felt something tugging at me, and then—and then!" Loke hyperventilated.

"You know," Lucy piped up. "You're starting to look more like a lion." It was true, Loke's hair resembled a lion's mane—except shorter and less around the face—while his stature, though straight could be seen as the same body structure as a lion's, muscular and lean.

"I think I should call Stella…STELLA~!" Luna roared. In a minute, Stella appeared in her dragon form next to Luna.

"Geez Luna, you have one set of lungs. What is it?" Luna pointed to Loke. Stella observed Loke for a while. Finally, she said, "Finally toughened up I see, huh Leo?" Everyone sweat dropped besides Stella.

"Uh Stella…" Luna chuckled. "I don't know if this has to do with Lucy or anything. But do you think this has to do with Lucy's growth of magic? Leo's looking…a bit different." …No duh.

"Lucy?" The said girl turned to her spirit. "…What are you doing here? How do you know these people?" Lucy turned her eyes Loke.

"Well, it's a long story."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe that idiot is so dense to not notice your own feelings."

"Yes, yes, but enough about that, right now, I'm here because of a wakeup call, and it seems that a sudden growth of magic can change my spirits."

"Yes," Stella said. "When a Celestial Mage possesses a few Zodiac Keys, and has a sudden growth of magic stamina, the Zodiac Spirits, will start to change physically. There is no true form to your spirits Lucy, they just simply evolve. Usually, the Zodiac Keys are the only spirits to evolve, along with the other 'special' or rare keys."

"So, that's why, I'm changing, to look more like—like, a lion?"

Stella nodded. "That's what it seems. Go back to the Spirit World Leo, report back here tomorrow. I want you to tell us the description of the other Zodiac Spirits that Lucy has." Loke nodded and gave Lucy a quick hug, before returning to the Spirit World. Stella now turned to Lucy. "Now, Lucy, keep meditating, it's the first step in training if you want good results." Lucy was about to protest, but she decided against it, and moved back to the willow tree.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Two Weeks Later_**

"C'mon Lucy, you can do it! Just breathe, and out! Those stars will just fly out."

"Shut up Luna! You're making it sound like she's vomiting ninja stars."

"You shut up Lumen; I think I know Celestial Dragon Slaying better than you."

"_Both of you shut up!" _

"…Sorry Stella." Lucy was standing in the center of the field, with her eyes closed.

"I…don't think…I…can do it Stella." Lucy opened her eyes to find that Stella materialized in front of her.

She gave a smile before saying, "It's quite alright Lucy. This move _is_ the basic attack but possibly the most dangerous, in my area of Dragon Slaying, for it _does_ require lots of concentration, for you have to gather galaxies of stars into this move and release it in a flurry…which is _why_ I was telling those two politely, to be quiet."

Stella gave glare to the twins who just shuffled their feet and murmured, "Yeah…sure." Stella chose to ignore this, as she backed away from Lucy, giving her space.

"Now…_everyone_…be quiet. You've got this Lucy, just exhale, chant the attack, and out it'll go. Remember to cup your hands around your mouth to control the roar, _always_ remember that, for the Roars of the Dragons can go wild."

Lucy's eyes fluttered close, as she started inhaling and exhaling. As she felt something rise from her mouth, all that came out, was, "CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR," and a haze of burning stars. Lucy's hands narrowed the attack into a beam that sent her roar straight through a clearing, thankfully, no trees or bushes were in the area. Mary Ana sure wouldn't like that. Applause was heard to the side. "Great job Lu-chan!" Luna exclaimed.

_Lu-chan_

That nickname brought back the memories of Fairy Tail and Levy McGarden. Lucy just shook her head and gave them a smile as the Allied Clouds and Celestial and Spirit Dragon made their way over.

.

.

.

"Levy…"

"Yeah?"

"What's next on our list?"

"…In all honesty…I don't know…its name wasn't given, only directions. It leads to a remote section in Fiore, but it's close to here." Levy sighed as she flipped the notebook close. "And…it's our last destination."

Mirajane sat down against a tree, laying a sleeping Wendy across her lap. "How long do you think it'll take us to get there?"

"By foot…at the most…five days." Mira closed her eyes as she brushed Wendy's hair and patted the box of letters that was next to her.

"You know Levy…"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't really…expecting…Lisanna to come back. I wasn't…I didn't act the way I should've when she appeared."

"What do you mean Mira?"

"…Two years Levy, that's how long she was gone. You could say that…I 'moved on' or whatever. But I wasn't expecting her to come back."

"Mira, I don't get it."

"…Lucy…"

"What about her?"

"She filled Lisanna's spot…and I'm not saying she was a replacement. She wasn't. But, Lucy was so much like Lisanna, that…sometimes…I mistook Lucy for my own little sister. I always thought that she was there, Lisanna I mean, because her presence and aura was _exactly_ like Lisanna, but with something more—this…this _thing_ that I can't explain, that made the guild what it is today. Once upon a time, long ago, the guild was silent. Because Lisanna wasn't there, but over time, it started to warm up again to what it used to be. Now, the guild was silent, because Lucy isn't there, and she's going to be gone for the same amount of time that Lisanna was 'dead.' If Lisanna doesn't necessarily have what Lucy possesses, the thing that makes Fairy Tail what it is...do you think…that the guild will be the same without Lucy?"

.

.

.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you that three of your friends are coming towards us?"

"I'd say that you'd be crazy."

"Then…call me crazy." Lucy looked up, then back down, and once again, back up, staring with wide eyes.

"What?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Yup…just called me crazy."

"How do you know?"

Stella winked, and put a finger to her lips. "You'll see soon."

"Can we go meet them?" Lucy said eagerly.

Stella thought about it, before answering, "Sure why not, but only because I want to meet them."

"Luna and Lumen are coming right?"

"Of course—"

"—we are." The two girls stepped out of hiding (they were hiding behind a noticeable bush).

Lucy huffed. "I swear, you two act _so much_ like Gemini."

The three other girls laughed, "Well c'mon! Let's not keep your friends waiting."

.

.

.

It's been three days since Levy's and Mira's talk, and three days since Stella informed Lucy about her friend's arrival. Wendy, Levy and Mira were walking straight towards their destination…when they started to hit…trouble.

Of all things…a group of thug bandits.

And all female.

The three girls were tired from traveling for so long. They didn't know they were going into bandit territory until they were ambushed _by_ bandits. "Been awhile since we've had some people cross our paths, hasn't it girls?" After that, things went downhill. "One adult and two kiddies, how easy. Get them Carlya." The three Fairy Tail wizards dropped their things and blocked the oncoming attack, and unknowingly, Wendy showed her guild mark. "Oh? Fairy Tail mages? This is getting interesting. Now Derena."

"Solid script: Shield!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Take Over: Demon Soul, Sitri!"

Five bandits suddenly appeared in front of them. Two were red heads, maybe twins, one had orange hair and another had…puke colored hair…best way to describe it. And it seems, the puke color haired girl was the leader. The Fairy Tail mage's attacks seemed to pass through them, and with one word it explained it all. "Reflector." And with that, the Fairy Tail girls were taken down.

"Tch, I never knew they would be so easy to take down, tie them up girls."

"Don't underestimate Fairy Tail so quickly." The puke color haired girl turned around—let's name her Retch—to face four girls hidden in the shadows.

"More Fairy Tail mages," Retch snarled. At this, Wendy, Levy and Mira brought their weary heads up. One girl out of the four stepped out of the shadows, followed by the three others. "And one of them is Lucy Heartfilia, hmm…_weakling _of the guild?" **(A/N: Yes, I know, very cliché but I had no other word for it without going too far to be honest, just bear with me.) **Wendy, Levy and Mira gasped as they took in the sight before them. Lucy, with three strangers, had an emotionless look on her face, a baggy shirt on, black leggings and her hair in a ponytail with her keys and whip on her sides. If that was Lucy—she looked so…un-Lucy like.

"I beg to differ." With a deep breathe, she breathed in, and let out her newest attack on the bandits, with the others following her lead.

"CELESTIAL DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"PHOENIX'S BREATH!"

"SPIRIT'S REVENGE!"

"ANGEL'S WRATH!"

Stars, flames, soul's—yes, souls—and bright heavenly light shined on the bandits, effectively knocking them out. Lucy turned to the three Fairy Tail girls on the ground and smiled. "Hey guys." Wendy, Mira and Levy looked at each other, back at Lucy and slumped fully on the ground. Lumen groaned, "_Just_ when we got here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Luna, do you think you can heal them?"

"_Think_? Of course I can dear sister. _Angel's Mercy_." Blue light washed over the three girls who were unconscious on the ground.

Stella moved forward to carry Wendy, "Luna, get the blue haired girl, Lumen the silver haired one, and Lucy, get their stuff. It seems that we have to go into civilization for a while." Surprisingly, no one yelled in joy or protested, they simply nodded and started following Stella. They soon arrived in a town called Wolf Den. They were received with curious glances, as newcomers came into the bustling town. Stella led the way into an inn and after persuading the innkeeper to give them two three room rooms **(A/N: Two separate rooms that has three bedrooms each)** for 5,000j each, they soon arrived at their designated rooms on the second floor. Lucy opened the doors leading to where Wendy, Levy and Mira were staying and laid them each on their own bed.

Now…all they had to do…was wait.

* * *

><p>When Wendy woke up, she was surprised to be looking at a ceiling instead of the cloudy skies above. "Wendy? Are you awake?" A soothing, yet familiar voice asked. She turned her head to find Lucy sitting in a chair next to her side with one leg over another, next to a night stand.<p>

"LUCY!" Wendy flung off the coverlets and herself off the bed to hug Lucy, who was extremely startled by her sudden movement and had to grip the nightstand to keep the chair from falling over.

"Hey Wendy," Lucy chuckled, patting her back, once she steadied the wooden chair. Shuffling could be heard from the other rooms, and soon Mira and Levy came out either holding their heads or rubbing their arms, obviously still groggy from their recent encounter. But of course when they saw Lucy, they immediately brightened up. They came to join the group hug which lasted for quite a while, until Stella came and said, "Alright, give the girl so room to breathe." Reluctantly, the three Fairy Tail mages pulled away while Mira went to fetch the box of letters from the guild.

"Lucy?"

"Yes Wendy?" Lucy turned to the little bluenette who sat on the bed. "Who are they?" Wendy gestured with her head to Stella and the Cloud sisters.

"Well," Lucy breathily laughed. "It's a bit of a story." Mira came back and sat down with Levy on the bed, while Lucy wove a colorful story which started from the moment she left the guild.

.

.

.

.

"Spirit Caller huh?"

"Yup, exactly." Lucy looked out the window and saw the moon drifting higher and higher up the sky, partially hidden by wispy clouds. "That's basically all that happened. But right now, I think it's time to go to sleep. Goodnight guys." Mira, Levy and Wendy said their goodnights before Stella, Lumen, Luna and Lucy left the room with the box of letters after Levy explained what it was.

Wendy sighed, "She looks different." Mira and Levy nodded.

"She seems to be improving. Really, that move she did…Dragon Slayer moves right?" Levy pondered while Wendy agreed.

"Stella is a distant cousin of Grandeeny, because she deals with the stars in the sky. Stella's moves are very powerful. It's almost basically a combination of Fire and Celestial Dragon Slaying, because stars are heat. With Celestial Dragon Slaying, you're calling on the power of _universes _and _galaxies_ of stars. It's not often that Stella finds an apprentice, and usually their only Celestial Mages. With Lucy being a Spirit Caller, she has the extra power, which makes Lucy…her _only '_guaranteed to be successful' trainee."

"But why only Lucy?" Mira asked. "Don't other Celestial Mages have great power too?"

Wendy replied, "No. While yes, their magic limit is _usually_ above average, they often only possess silver keys, which require less stamina to open the gates, while if you have a Zodiac Key, it involves more energy to call on the gate. Lucy has a large amount of the Zodiac Keys and the fact that she's also a Spirit Caller gives her more of a chance to become the Celestial Dragon Slayer." Mira and Levy nodded, before looking at the clock. 10:48 pm.

"I think it's best if we go to sleep now," Levy stated, while the other two agreed. "Goodnight Wendy, Mira."

"Goodnight Levy," was the answer from both of the girls, as they closed their own bedroom doors and snuggled under the covers under the blanket of night.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong> all the girls handed back their room keys to the innkeeper, before walking outside. "So…" Levy spoke. "I guess this is goodbye."

Lucy nodded, "Well, this is just a 'see you later' Levy-chan. I'll be sure to write to Fairy Tail soon, and tell the guild, that I said 'hey.'" Wendy once again launched herself into another hug with Lucy and muttered, "Of course Lucy." Mira and Levy soon joined the group hug, and after what seemed like an eternity, they let go, gave me one last glance towards Lucy and her companions, and started to head off back to Fairy Tail.

**So! Chapter twelve, not much going on but, this was all I could get. Now I asked you to read this, so please read this carefully. Would you like it, if I made a prequel story to this, about Luna and Lumen? Review and give me your thoughts about me publishing one, because I already have an idea in mind. Now, that's all thank you, and happy readings.**

**~Moonlight Listener**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**_One Month Later_**

"C'mon Lucy! Stop with the training already, I know that Mary Ana lent you a tree to beat up for your combat training, but this is ridiculous!"

"Lucy, the tree has been tortured enough, let's go get some more supplies!"

"You two can go do that."

"Uh…Lucy, we're dead."

"Yeah but people can still see you."

"Only when we're near Spirit Callers. Remember that."

"Ugh…fine. But you do know that we have to head to some place different right?"

"We know! Let's just _go._" Lucy gave one last kick to the tree before straightening her shirt. She grabbed a black cape and secured the clasp underneath her chin.

"Let's get going." Lumen grabbed the money sack and the three raced out of the forest, after bidding Stella an announcement that they were going to Crocus, which was the closest major city to them. They headed to Wolves Den first, to hop on a train, and started their journey to Crocus city. They snagged an empty compartment, Lumen and Luna sitting across from Lucy, who was starting to feel a little bit sick.

"How come—bleh—how come Luna, you're not…queasy?" Luna gave a sly smile.

"I'm dead remember?"

"Ugh…" Luna laughed at Lucy's choice of answer, as the blond drifted off to sleep.

"She's really different, then when we last saw her." Luna looked surprised at Lumen's…smart…answer. "She was dressed in really short skirts and low shirts. It's a wonder how she managed. But now…geez Luna, she's already mastered hand to hand combat, and is on her way to meeting Andromeda. Just how powerful is she?"

Luna shrugged, "A lot I guess, Spirit Caller, Celestial Dragon Slayer _and_ a Celestial Mage. Not to mention the new powers she's going to be acquiring when she can summon the Zodiac Keys. All the questions will be answered soon, but there's one that keeps tugging at my mind. How will Fairy Tail act when she comes back?"

* * *

><p>Crocus was obviously buzzing, and in the distance, a train just pulled up. "Ugh, now I know how the other Dragon Slayers feel." Lucy stumbled onto the platform, trying to keep a straight face—that is…if a straight face includes sour eyes and drooling mouth…Luna couldn't help but giggle at her reaction and Lumen…she got a kick to the stomach for drawing people's attention.<p>

"Blondie?" **(A/N: Guess who?)**

Lucy looked up to be face to face with the White Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth with the Shadow Dragon Slayer behind him.

Sting and Rogue.

Lumen and Luna immediately stepped up beside Lucy. "Hmm?"

"What are you doing here in Crocus, Blondie?"

Lucy gave an annoyed look. "You're hair's also blond, Sting." She turned to leave, muttering, "Or are you that big of a jerk to notice such simple facts."

Lucy was just about to leave the platform, when she was jerked back towards Sting and Rouge. "You're so stupid Blondie; did you forget the fact that I'm a Dragon Slayer?"

Lucy smirked when she felt the grip around her forearm tighten. She placed her hand above Sting's—he smirked (obviously)—before the girl gripped his fingers like a vice, effectively causing Sting to let go. "I'm pretty sure I know when I run into a Dragon Slayer." With that Luna, Lumen and Lucy left the train platform, giggling as they made their way to the local market.

"Dude…Rouge. What the hell happened?" Of course, all the Shadow Dragon Slayer did, was shrug.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Lumen…why do I have to carry all of your crap?"<p>

"Be_cause_ Luna, you have the...upper muscles?"

"Upper muscles my ass, my _legs_ are tired Lumen!"

"Just shut _up_, the both of you!"

"Hmph!" Both Luna and Lumen turned their noses up, as they once again, made their way to the train station, with paper bags full of food and water, with extra sets of clothing. They arrived at the train station, buying three tickets back to Wolves' Den. As usual—the new usual—Lucy was lying on the bench passed out while Luna and Lumen's legs were dead from the groceries stacked on them.

"Lucy~" Lumen cooed, holding a book over her head. "Wakey, wakey!" Lucy groaned before forcing her eyes open. "M-mom?" Lumen was taken aback. Lucy rubbed her eyes, before realizing it was Lumen, about to drop a thick-ass book on her. She yelped, and when the book dropped down, she rolled off of the seat and onto Lumen's feet.

"Oww! Geez Lucy, you're _heavy_. And why did you just call me 'mom?' I think even when I'm dead, I'm still too young to be having children."

"Sorry Lumen, I was just waking up with—bluarph…ugh—a dream. I thought you were my mother. And why the hell were you holding a book above me head?"

Luna had a mischievous grin on her face. "She wanted to hit you because she was annoyed that you were just sleeping while her legs were going to sleep." Lumen swiveled around, with an annoyed look on her face, while Lucy struggled to get up.

"Is that so?" Lumen turned around to see Lucy with a hand full of stars floating around her curved hand, hovering like a galaxy. She sent the arrows towards the Sun Goddess and pinned her against the seat next to Luna. She then piled the groceries on Lumen's legs…who was groaning in pain.

"Luc_y~ WHY?"_

"Payback," she simply said, while she laid back down onto Lumen's lap—who gave several yells of protests—and fell back asleep. Unknowingly, there were two pairs of eyes watching their every move on the train.

"Stars?"

"Mmhmm…stars."

"She's a caster mage?"

"I guess so. Those stars have to come from somewhere."

"Do you think she's still in Fairy Tail? She smelled like a dragon."

"No. I didn't see any mark on her hand."

"Maybe she should join Sabertooth."

"Hmm…maybe."

**This wasn't my _best_ chapter, so please give feedback on how well I wrote this chapter, I'll try to update all of my stories as soon as possible, but with school...you know how it goes. Happy readings!  
>~Moonlight Listener<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Lucy soon woke up queasy once the train rolled into the station at Wolf Den. "Alright! It stopped moving!" she yelled, and sped out of the train.

"Oi! Lucy! Come back here!" Lumen yelled, who was still stuck to the wall by shimmering stars (though Lumen calls them "ninja stars"). All of a sudden the said "ninja stars" vanished, and Lumen let out a whoop before dashing out of the compartment, leaving Luna to stride out behind her, and the two Sabertooth mages to stalk behind them.

They were led to the woods, where Lucy, met up with a sulking Lumen and an amused Luna who were carrying the groceries. "Where are we?"

"I dunno. Somewhere near Wolf Den."

Sting hid behind trees, while Rogue turned into Shadow Form. Lumen and Luna had just dropped off the bags at the cave and returned to where Stella was standing, while Lucy was once again positioned at the field. Mary Ana a few nights ago had asked all the surrounding spirits near the field, to evacuate and start nurturing new trees to use as homes, because no matter who's being trained, the closer trees get harmed.

Lucy clapped her hands inhaling, bring her hands in, then out, before spreading them, creating crackling lightning and stars, before swinging her arms to face the other way, yelling, "CELESTIAL SWORDS!" and out formed two rapiers, one in each hand, gleaming black with the slightest twinkle of every color of the rainbow. The handle was silver, contrasting with the onyx like metal of the blade. Stella nodded, and out came two spirits. They formed into rabid dogs, which leaped at the girl with two swords. Easily, the girl slashed one of the rabid dogs, dropped the swords, and exclaimed, "SPACE ARC!" A large black arc cut through the air, and the other spirit dog got caught up in it.

Space Arc was an advanced move which creates a funnel of empty space, which nothing could enter except from two points (the entrance and the end), where an enemy could get caught up in. The caster could control where the enemy would end up, by creating a longer or shorter funnel of space. The spirit dog was floating up in the space tunnel of space, when suddenly it was cast upon Lumen.

"AH, LUCY!" Lumen easily burnt the dog into a crisp, when she suddenly turned her wrath onto the cracked up girl. Lucy was on the ground, clutching her sides, in fits of laughter.

"Y-you-u should've—s-seen that coming! Ha!" Lumen was now on fire in rage, while Luna absent mindedly created a lunar barrier between her and her sister, to keep herself from burning away. Lucy had tears in her eyes from her laughter. One look at Lumen, and she was once again in fits of laughter. Even Stella was chuckling.

"Good job Lucy." That suddenly made Luna crack up behind her shield, but Lumen paid no mind to her. A sudden pillar of fire made its way towards Lucy, and all the blond girl did was hold up a hand, and out came a flurry of stars, which entered the inferno coming towards her, and out into Lumen's hand.

"Ye_esh!_ Lucy! What is it with torturing me?"

"Payback for what you did on the train."

"But my legs still _hurt_ from that! I'm pretty sure I have to cut them off now just to feel something in my legs."

Luna piped up, "Yes, but wouldn't your legs be cut off already?" Lucy giggled, stepping back, when she suddenly shut up, and looked back down at where she stepped. Cocking her head, she reached a hand down, but the shadow moved. Lucy gasped and turned back towards Lumen, Luna and Stella. Stella nodded towards the Stellar Mage, and immediately Lucy trapped the shadow with the rapiers that suddenly flew into her hands.

Her Celestial Swords were two rapiers she fashioned with the help of Stella and Mary Ana. The metal was made out of onyx, and inside of the forged onyx was a beam of metal to support the exterior. The silver was a certain type of spiritual metal, which helped in her summoning. The Zodiac Spirits still needed to be called upon by their keys, but if needed, the sword could be used as a last resort. The Celestial Swords, since forged by Lucy herself, can be summoned by her, as she is their "master."

"Shadows…were moving…" Lucy soon realized who it was. She removed the rapiers from the ground and stated, "C'mon out Rogue, you too Sting, I know you're here." A few moments later, a dark figure emerged from the shadow—causing Lumen and Luna to jump into each other's arms—and another figure maneuvered himself into Lucy's line of vision.

"The Twin—" Lumen started.

"—Dragon Slayers—" Luna continued.

"—of Sabertooth," Stella finished. Lucy just stood staring at the two Dragon Slayers, tightening her grip on her Celestial Swords.

"Sting…Rogue…what're you doing here?"

"Well…we followed you. We were heading here as it was part of our mission, and we ended up hitching a ride on the same train as you. We couldn't help but notice…the stars…you casted upon your comrade over there." Sting jerked his head towards Lumen, who scowled at the memory. "…Caster magic isn't it?"

Hesitatingly, Lucy nodded. Sting grinned something evil, "And you smell like…dragons, right Rogue?" The Shadow Dragon Slayer nodded. Stella growled, barely keeping herself in check. But soon, she snapped. She had heard of the tales of the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. They had killed their own foster parents; Weisslogia and Skiadrum were close friends to Stella. To hear one day that her friends were dead at the hands of their own apprentices…she couldn't help but be angry at Rogue and Sting.

Stella's limbs elongated and paled, soon turning herself into her Dragon Form, behind Lucy. "Ah…so that's why. You're a Dragon Slayer aren't you Lucy?" Lucy once again nodded.

Rogue acknowledged Lucy's bare hand. "What happened with Fairy Tail?" Lucy's face was stoic.

"I…took a leave from Fairy Tail, decided to train for a bit." Sting smirked, along with Rogue, but hid it.

"…I see…how about you come over to Sabertooth? I'm sure, that whatever happened at Fairy Tail, won't happen there."

"Nothing _did_ happen, besides, didn't I say that I was taking a _leave_ from Fairy Tail?"

"Well why don't we make that leave…" Sting grabbed Lucy's forearm, not minding the sword in her hand, "permanent?"

"Excuse me, but I'm not leaving Fairy Tail for good, I think that you should leave now, before this gets out of hand."

"Oh…I'm willing for it to get out of hand." Lucy was jerked towards Rogue, who caught her and turned both him and her into Shadow Form. The three other girls weren't fazed; they knew she could handle herself. "And now, it's just you three. A dragon and two measly girls. Y'know, I killed a dragon when I was just a little boy, Weisslogia. Put up a good fight; let's see if the Celestial Dragon can too." Sting shot a beam of white light towards Stella, but it just passed through her.

Sting was momentarily shocked, before gritting his teeth, and turned his attacks towards Lumen and Luna, in which his attacks once again fazed through her. "W-what?" Luna and Lumen transformed into their Goddess forms with a weapon at their hand.

Lucy was faring well. Inside the shadow, she was fighting Rogue, using her Celestial Swords to once again pin him down by his cloak, and used her roar to send him flying out of the shadow. He transformed once again to his human state, as well as Lucy, who had her Swords ready. Lumen went towards Lucy, thinking that with their different magic they could take down the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Sting leaned back, "So how about this? We win a battle against _Lucy_, we get to take her to Sabertooth…if not, we'll go back from where we came from. Deal?"

A smirk etched Lucy's face as her Celestial Swords flew into a new scabbard.

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>This was the best I could do because I was so caught up in school work-and I still am-but I'm starting my next chapter for Two Years Time right now. Also for Clash of the Rival Guilds, I'm just stuck on an ending for a chapter because I don't want it to be too short. Finally, for Two Year's Time, the chapters will be much, <em>much <em> longer but that means you have to wait more. So please be patient. Other than that, happy readings!  
>~Moonlight Listener<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lucy…

That was the only thing that would go through his head nowadays.

Unfortunately, Natsu thought this was his entire fault. (It kind of was though.)

Every woman he saw passed, he thought was Lucy and would end up running after them and hugging them from behind. (And would end up accidentally groping one or two unlucky girls, and would be paid with a good beat from both the girl _and_ Erza)

_"__Hey Natsu!" _

That greeting…

_"__Look, I got my guild mark! I'm finally a member of Fairy Tail!" _

_"__Yeah, that's great Luigi." _

Natsu would always clasp his fingers together and cry silently against his fingers whenever he thought of that. Future Lucy…when that memory came to him then, he was sure that he wouldn't have to endure that memory in such a sad way. Only when Lucy was back would he think of it then.

But no…

That day when Lucy innocently raised her hand to show the world she was free…it tore him. And that memory was branded into his brain. That memory of Lucy receiving her pink mark on that beautiful day sped by Natsu's eyes…and by Lucy's.

* * *

><p>She wouldn't sleep for nights at a time.<p>

She would curl up on her side staring at the dull, cold wall of the cave she slept in. Natsu…that name and his scared eyes would haunt her, giving her nightmares if she did fall asleep. Sometimes, she would think whether or not she should've agreed to Stella's offer of training. But she would always shake the sense back into herself and would get up in the dead of night, and rouse Mary Ana to clear the spirits from the field who decided to sleep for the night.

Stella would wake up to find the girl curled up underneath Mary Ana's tree, her bruises and sweat cleaned, and she would hear the occasional mutter of the word that meant "summer."

* * *

><p>So now that Lucy was fighting this fight, she couldn't think normally.<p>

She blocked all of the shadow attacks and light assaults and returned them with her own attack. And because she couldn't think straight now, she was getting beaten…badly.

"What's the matter Lu-chan? Can't take the heat? What happened?" Sting called out. Lucy brushed the hair from her eyes and gritted her teeth. She set her hands out and chanted: "CELESTIAL NOVA!" A large sphere of burning flames sprung from her open hands and flew at the two Dragon Slayers at the other end of the field. It hit them straight on, but Rogue returned the defeat with his own attack. Lucy drew one of her swords and pointed it at the oncoming attack, and once the sword was enveloped by the shadows, it burst into a flurry of sparkles.

The shadows that is.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The two attacks came unexpectedly at Lucy and from both sides she was swept off her feet and fell on to the floor. She heard the faint clap of hands and the approaching footsteps of the Dragon Slayers. "Well Lu-chan, it seems you've lost this fight."

"Why didn't we just kidnap you if this is the outcome of the fight?"

"Well I was surprised that you put up this much of a fight."

"How were you ever considered Nakama?"

"How did Natsu-san ever put up with you?"

Lucy's eyes snapped white, turning into something frightening. In a flash she was up on her feet with new strength. A blind fury light knocked everyone off their feet, and they were blinded once again by the light Lucy emanated.

_"__Do. Not. Speak. Of. Them. That. Way." _

A bright holy light that rivaled Sting's grew from under her feet and grew into a magic circle. A burst of power flew around her, flapping her now long hair around her face, partially hiding her terrifying eyes. Sting and Rogue's eyes grew frightened and they scurried away to who knows where and out of the forest.

Lumen too, grew frightened. "Luna…Stella…what's going on with Lucy."

Stella's mouth was drawn in a grim line. "It seems that she opened the gate to Angel Andromeda."  
><strong>Oh…my…god…I'm so sorry that I haven't updated as often. School's really annoying and I had a HUGE writer's block. And this wasn't as long as I promised but I wanted to get the chapter out as soon as possible because it's been over TWO MONTHS. I hope you understand though. But please, PLEASE check out Sorrowful Heavens, my other story, I've been updating that more often so please check it out. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Fairy Tail was back to its normal state at this point.

As normal as it could be.

None of the Dragon Slayers expected them.

Doors flew in but no one noticed them.

Hell, not even Mirajane noticed until they spoke up.

"One shot of vodka."

"One glass of water."

"Of course!" The white haired girl replied cheerily, her back turned to the two. She flipped the clean, upside down glasses right side up and poured the two substances into two different cups and turned around. "Is that ah—"

In front of her were two disheveled Sabertooth mages by the names Sting and Rogue.

"_What are you two doing here?_"

All activity stopped and turned towards the beloved barmaid, freezing when they saw the rival mages. Natsu stood up, followed by Gray and Erza. Sting gave out a small, "tch" before taking the glass of vodka from Mira's hand. After downing it, he muttered, "Your Celestial Mage is what."

Natsu leaned forward. "What about her? What about Lucy?"

Rogue answered, "We ran into her in Crocus." Wendy thought, _what was she doing there?_ "At the train station, snapped at us and left. We didn't intend to run into her anymore, when we realized they were on the same train going towards Wolf's Den, both of our destinations. We found out she was able to perform Caster magic. It was powerful, so we challenged her to a fight."

"Then she got freaky after a bit into the fight," Sting finished. "We beat her a bit, said a few things, then the next thing we know, we were on the ground bruised with Lucy standing with new power. It seemed like she wouldn't snap out of it."

Sting set the cup down and turned around. He scanned the crowd. "Where's your little Sky Sorceress?"

* * *

><p><em>White…it was all that she could see. Lucy…that was her name…Lucy Heartfilia…she floated among the translucent white, a cream dress of her own dressed her. It was all she could see. "<em>Damn_," she cursed under her breath, "_of all the days and time it can happen, it just HAD to happen then, I was so damn close to beating them._" _

_In a flash of light, golden outlined stairs appeared in front of her. Besides the outline, it seemed that there was nothing there, except when Lucy decided to take a step forward, she had stubbed her toe against something. She hissed in pain and decided to raise and bend her knee, and took a step up. She was raised a few inches up from the "ground" she had been on moments prior to her step. Looking up, she saw the staircase go up into the "sky", in other words, to infinity (in reality the end of the stairs was just out of her line of vision)._

_ "_Well, guess I better get moving._"_

* * *

><p>"Stella, is she going to be alright?"<p>

"I don't know Lumen; she left for the Heavens without even opening the Zodiac's gates. That, I have never seen before. Luna's was different, and the other Spirit Callers…they were different but similar. They all opened at least five Zodiac gates. They were Leo, Virgo, Aquarius, Gemini, and Scorpio. They were the strongest Spirits of that Spirit Caller. Lucy on the other hand…"

"Other hand what?"

"…I don't know where she had the power to open the gate. To open the gate to Angel Andromeda, Spirit Callers need power equivalent to Angel Andromeda's. That is why the Spirit Callers need to summon _at least _their five strongest Zodiacs. Five Zodiac Spirits alone can rival Andromeda's power. Lucy now is obviously different…I wonder if it has something to do with her having the same blood as Andromeda."

"Can Luna open the gate the same way Lucy did?"

"…I think so. Even though they weren't direct relatives like how Lucy and Andromeda are, Andromeda took care of Luna so I suppose she could open the gate the same way. But now she's a Spirit, she relies on Lucy to walk on the earth."

Lumen cast her look out on the figures of Luna and Lucy in the cave. Lucy's eyes still glowed white but they seemed softer than they were before…as if she were about to fall asleep. Luna swept her hair out from under her head and started braiding it lazily. Her eyes were glazed, not even bothering to fix the knot she made in Lucy's hair.

* * *

><p>Natsu looked around for the Sky Dragon Slayer. Natsu looked at Mirajane who only gave a sad smile. "She left," was all she said. Natsu strode up to Mira and slammed his hands down.<p>

"Why?"

Levy shrugged who was sitting a few chairs down the countertop. "Most likely she knew what to do to help. Grandine and Stella seemed close after her explanation." Whoever Stella was, and what Wendy knew, Natsu was following them. He stormed out of the guild, no one even bothering to stop him. At least no one knew his intentions.

Sting scoffed, "Does he always have a temper like that?"

Mirajane glared but shook her head. "No, it's been different since Lucy left the guild. His personality is still the same, but his temper…his fuse has grown shorter."

Rogue stared down into his now empty cup. "So Lucy's the cause huh?" Sting looked over to his partner.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" A nod. Sting looked back towards Mirajane. "It seems that Lucy is his mate—or life partner—and Natsu is experiencing…hmm…withdrawal symptoms?"

One moment…

Two…

And then Mirajane fainted.

* * *

><p>Wendy approached the cave. She had sniffed out Lucy and it led her to Wolf's Den. She shakily made her way through the forest and was glad to see two figures sitting outside of the cave. She stepped out of the shadows and approached the two girls sitting at the step of the cave. "E-excuse me?" Lumen looked up sharply, only to soften her gaze when she saw the little girl in front of her.<p>

"Oh, it's you…Wendy is it? I remember you from the last time we met." Wendy nodded.

"I came here to tend to Lucy. She is much like an older sister to me, and Grandine taught me something that may help her. She said it was likely that I was going to meet a Celestial Mage, specifically Lucy. She said that you knew who the next Spirit Caller was, and would bring her to me if you met her while I was still Grandeeny's apprentice. But that was before…she left."

Stella nodded, "I understand, please, come in, Luna's tending to Lucy right now." Lumen and Stella stood up and led Wendy into the cave where Lucy still was lying, Luna reading a letter from the guild.

_Dear Lucy, _

_How're you doing? Natsu isn't getting into any more fights with me…or anyone in fact, not even Gajeel who's method of trying to get him to talk is by taunting him, but no insult seemed to work…except for when he said that I wanted to date you when you got back. You should've seen the rage he had, it was a wonder that no one had gotten hurt. _

_How's your training so far? Erza and Happy had decided to go training, randomly in the day. They usually disappear for about 2 days a week. They said they wanted to train right alongside with you. _

_I know I shouldn't be saying this because you already said when you're going to come back, but please hurry, or don't…whatever. The point is, Fairy Tail isn't the same and it would be nice to actually have a fight with Flame Brain. _

_I wish you luck Lucy. _

_Gray _

Luna looked up when she realized she was being watched. Her eyes were met with Wendy's. "Oh Wendy, what're you doing here."

"She knows a way to treat Lucy while she's in her Spirit State." Lumen stood behind Wendy.

"Why would she need that?"

Wendy spoke up, "It's possible that because she didn't open up the gate without any Zodiac that she can strain herself while she's up with Angel Andromeda. It's possible I can put her use of energy to low until she really needs it but…"

Luna had a wary look on her face.

"But what?"

"…If I lose control of the prevention of energy usage, she can use her power all in one go…and from what Grandeeny taught me…that route in the treatment can led to death."

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY HOLIDAYS GUYS! Whether you celebrate Christmas or Hanukah, I wish you a wonderful season surrounded by love and affection. Thank you guys for supporting me to this point, and I also wish you a Happy New Year. Please check out my other story, Sorrowful Heavens, I just want you guys to check it out because it takes place from the beginning of the anime. It's still Fairy Tail. <strong>

**Once again, I want to wish you guys a wonderful season, and is filled with people and things you love. I hope you continue reading my works.**

**Happy Readings!**

**~Moonlight Listener**


End file.
